legomarveldcfandomcom-20200215-history
Joker (Tropical)
Joker (Tropical) is a variation of Joker in LEGO Batman: The Videogame and LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes. Appearances in Story LEGO Batman Joker is seen shortly after the defeat of Penguin and his team of villains, trying to create havoc across Gotham City. The Dynamic Duo jump into action and try to defeat Joker's team including Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, and Killer Moth. Joker plans to attack Gotham using gas. Joker begins to initiate his plans by going to a chemical factory along with Mad Hatter in order to create the venom. Soon after which, Joker along with Harley Quinn capture Commissioner Gordon in order to lure Batman and attempt to defeat him. Batman and Robin then engage in an aerial battle, however both planes crash into Gotham Art Gallery. Killer Moth eventually aids Joker to reach the Gotham Cathedral in order to plant the bombs. Batman arrives to the scene before Joker could do any damage. Batman rung a bell which released a hoard of screeching bats distracting the villains until the police arrived. Joker is last seen in Arkham Asylum. LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Joker again is found in LEGO Batman 2 as one of the two main antagonists the other being Lex Luthor. Joker is found attacking the Man of the Year award along with Two Face, Penguin, Riddler, and Harley Quinn. Once Batman and Robin imprison Joker, Lex Luthor frees Joker and plans to use his laughing gas for his own needs. Joker agrees to aid Lex Luthor with his plans and together they free many other inmates. While the Dynamic Duo fight with the other escaped criminals, the Joker and Luthor invade the Ace Chemicals Plant and cause a large fire, which attracts Batman and Robin to investigate. The heroes are aided by Superman who rescues them but leaves once Batman and Robin chase Lex Luthor and Joker through Gotham City. Luthor's LexBots fight the duo delaying them and giving room for the villains to escape and for the Joker make fake kryptonite. Batman and Robin fight past the LexBots and confront the villains but they are quickly thrown away. Batman steals a small amount of the fake kryptonite and takes it with him to the Batcave, where he finds out it is actually tracking device, soon after which, Lex Luthor and the Joker attack the Batcave leaving it in flames. Luthor and Joker continue to Metropolis, but are followed by Superman and Batman. However the villains outrun them reaching Metropolis, where Luthor quickly constructs a giant robot that resembles Joker. When Superman and Batman yfind him building a large robot, Luthor reveals that he plans to use all of Joker's gas to control the citizens to follow his command. After finding out that the heroes are alive, Luthor weakens Superman with kryptonite instantly knocking him out. The villain then attempts to shoot Batman but misses and he jumps off the robot and saves Superman. Luthor and Joker are then defeated by the heroes. Superman, who was still weakened by the kryptonite, was unable to fly and the robot attacks them. The robot nearly defeats the heroes but they are luckily aided by the Justice League and Lex Luthor and Joker are defeated and returned to jail. Abilities *Joker (Tropical) can use basic melee attacks such as punches and kicks. *Joker (Tropical) can use pistols as a ranged attack. Unlocking LEGO Batman: The Videogame Joker (Tropical) can be purchased on the Bat Computer. LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Joker (Tropical) can be unlocked in the portable version by completing free play. Trivia *Joker (Tropical) was discontinued after LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes. *This variant of the Joker is modeled after Alan Moore’s “The Killing Joke” in which he is seen wearing a blue and green Hawaiian shirt and a purple hat. He was likely named ”Tropical Joker” due to the novel’s graphic content. Gallery Joker.JPG|Tropical Joker in LEGO Batman 1 Category:LEGO DC Villains Category:Legion of Doom Category:Index Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Category:Evil Category:Hazard protection